


I Don't Drink.

by billbert



Category: Free!
Genre: Drunk Sex, Drunk idiots, Drunken Consent, Drunken sex, Dubious Consent, Guilt, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Seme Tachibana Makoto, Uke Nanase Haruka, basically everyone's drunk except makoto, basically haru seduces makoto, drunk, drunk people, guilty guilt, hot times, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 12:25:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4876714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billbert/pseuds/billbert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru gets drunk on accident and does something very stupid.</p><p>Makoto doesn't stop Haru from getting drunk and does something very stupid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Drink.

Haruka Nanase didn’t drink. According to what he knew from friends and common sense, alcohol not only skewed your judgment, but it also inhibited your ability to swim. And Haru always needed to be prepared for the water – it occasionally came to him at unexpected times, after all.

That was why he was reluctant to accept the bottle of strawberry vodka being passed around by one Nagisa Hazuki. Overly cheerful and giggly, his cheeks stained with a pleasant pink shade, it was obvious that the blonde was already tipsy. He always _had_ been the instigator of the group, after all.

Nevertheless, Nagisa was an inherently childish boy, and he’d even managed to look at the issue of alcohol with a refeshing, innocent perspective. He’d sat down with a few of his friends, waiting until the moment when the group would be sans Makoto – god knows that he’d put a stop to their fun in a heartbeat.

It had started out plain and pleasant, with Rin and Nagisa essentially dominating the conversation, which meandered haphazardly towards a wide variety of wholly unrelated topics. It was annoying, and Haru was doing his best to block out the incessant chatter of his two noisiest friends.

  
After some time, a lull fell over the conversation, and Nagisa’s magenta eyes had sparkled with mischief. He’d proceeded to unzip his backpack and pull out a cheap-looking bottle of pinkish liquid, shaking it tantalizingly. “Look what I have, guys!”

Rei’s eyes had immediately scanned the bottle’s label, and went into a panic. “Nagisa, we can’t! My mother, she doesn’t – the school rules, they- they say-!” boomed his voice, as he tried to snatch the bottle away from the chuckling boy next to him.

Rin, however, reached out for it, his eyes softening a little. It seemed he was actually open to the idea. After all, the four of them were all relatively close to their homes – this wasn’t a dangerous place for students to be drinking. Even if they managed to finish the whole bottle, there wasn’t a high chance that any of them would end up getting wasted enough to do something stupid. They were sitting by the ocean, the sunset painting orange streaks across the sky as the wind rearranged the air around them.

 

It was certainly the perfect time to get drunk.

 

Nagisa had eagerly handed their shark-like companion the glittering flask, and he’d promptly opened it, immediately taking a swig. “Yuck, Nagisa- this drink’s too sweet. It barely even burns. Where the hell did you even get this? It’s like…Barbie vodka. It’s shit.” He complained, though he’d continued to drink until Nagisa reclaimed the bottle.

“That’s enough, Rin-Rin! You can’t drink the whole thing, you’ll get sick! And for your _information,_ I got this from the little grocery store down by the train station! I noticed that the cashier dude is too lazy to check for ID!” The blonde had chirped, eagerly sipping at the saccharine liquid. “Yum-! It tastes _way_ better than I thought it would’ve!”

Rei had spent the entirety of that evening making sure Nagisa didn’t take more than a few tiny sips – he was very protective of him, after all. It was probably a good idea, since those few tiny sips had managed to make the small boy drunk enough to sloppily kiss his protector a few times.

And so, when Haru was offered the bottle, he took it more from a sense of duty than anything else. Rei refused to drink, stating that he needed to be sober in order to watch over Nagisa, and Rin had drunk half the bottle and was starting to cry over his goals. It was up to Haru to get rid of the alcohol, lest his friends end up getting even more fucked-up than they already were.

He sipped at it nonchalantly, ignoring the cloying, artificial taste. Ugh, Nagisa’s taste buds must be on a whole other plane of existence if they were able to appreciate this awful stuff. However, the noiret had substantial willpower, and he chugged down the rest of the vodka in about three sips.

 

Unluckily, Haruka had no idea that with strong alcohols like vodka, you were supposed to _pace yourself._

 

The strawberry alcohol made its way into his bloodstream, and he began to smile softly. It was his first time getting drunk, and he was starting to enjoy himself. The sunset was slowly being replaced by the night sky, and he watched it with a renewed sense of awe – everything seemed perfect in that moment.

His cheeks burned with a happiness that he hadn’t known he could feel. His friends seemed extra noisy, and their movements were jarring and cartoonish. The world was dizzyingly beautiful – each grain of sand had a meaning, each star shone just to prove to Haru that serenity existed.

“Haru, dude, you okay?” Rin asked, his face inches from Haru’s own. When he got no response from the noiret, he frowned. He’d stopped crying some time ago, and it was then that he realized – Haru had finished off the bottle all by himself.

“Guys, I think Haru’s done for. He drank the rest of that shit. Alone.” Rin huffed, looking over at Rei and Nagisa accusingly.

“I’m fine, Rin- I can, I can handle a little alcohol.” Haru smiled, stumbling over his words slightly. “I’m just…really happy to be here with you guys right now. You know what? I love you guys. I…I love you a lot.” He laughed softly.

 

Though it would’ve been sweet coming from anyone else, when it came from Haru, it was just plain _worrying._

 

“Jesus…Haru, you’re pretty drunk!” Nagisa giggled, shoving Haru with his foot as Rei tried to restrain him, perhaps being a little overbearing and motherly in that moment.

“Haru…I think we’re gonna head home now. I’ll take you to your house if you want. I don’t trust you to get there on your own if you’re as drunk as you sound.” Rin sighed, standing up capably, extending a hand to his tipsy friend.

Haru graciously accepted the hand – it felt more significant than it should’ve. This was the beginning of something amazing, and Haru was sure of it! The world’s colors were beginning to mesh together, and the noiret was relying on senses he’d never relied on before. The ocean’s scent wafted up his nostrils, and he could taste the salt in his breath. His ears were teased with the beautiful melodies of the rolling waves as he gazed out at the blankets of water.

 

He wanted more than ever to _swim_ in that luscious ocean.

 

Rin could sense his feelings, and obviously he didn’t feel that the moment they were supposedly sharing was that beautiful. He tugged Haru away from the body of water, causing his friend to stumble, falling onto his knees pathetically.

“Rin…I wanna…” He began, trying to stand up.

“No. No swimming. Drunk swimming is never a good idea – you could drown, okay?”

“I’m not drunk…”

Rin simply rolled his eyes and pulled Haru up, walking with him to the foot of the shrine steps that would eventually lead to the Nanase household. He was a little worried that Haru might not be able to make it up the daunting stairs in his current state, but Samezuka’s curfew was at 10, and he’d be late if he dawdled any longer.

“Haru – go straight home, okay? I’ll be calling Makoto to go and check up on you.” Rin stated, giving his friend a look of concern before jogging off into the purple night.

Haruka glanced confusedly around himself, slightly unsure of his surroundings for a moment. Behind him, he could vaguely make out Rei carrying a sleepy Nagisa on his back. He looked up towards the steps, thinking of Makoto.

 

Makoto…

 

Makoto was going to come over and check on him? That’d be nice – to spend the night with a friend. It really was a great night. The stars shone brighter than strobe lights, to the extent that they were starting to give Haru a bit of a headache. He began to stumble up the steps, tripping over every third one – almost like a predestined pattern. He wondered if it meant something.

 

 

Makoto rushed out of his house as soon as he’d received the text message. Thank god Rin had told him about this! Unfortunately, he’d been so vague that Makoto was internally panicking. What had happened to Haru? He couldn’t even begin to guess – so much of his life was taken up worrying about that boy that a situation like this was utter hell.

He surveyed the steps, heading towards the ones that led up to Haru’s house. And there he was – his beautiful little nymph, stumbling over the concrete steps in a valiant effort to reach his home. His movements were comical and shaky, his legs unsure of what to do with themselves.

Makoto’s heart bubbled over with concern, and he rushed to Haru’s side, hurriedly slinging one of Haru’s arms over his back to support his friend. He marveled at how malleable and pliant the other had become – he was like a ragdoll!

On the journey up, Makoto had made many attempts to converse with the intoxicated noiret he was half-carrying, but Haru seemed too out of it to respond to him. It was frustrating, since he was desperate to find out what had sent his friend into such a state. Was Rin somehow behind this? No, it couldn’t be…

 

Makoto got Haru inside the warm house as quickly as he could, setting him down gently on the floor. His eyes were already half-closed, and he gazed up at the brunet sleepily. “Makoto…” he mumbled, a smile ghosting over his lips.

Even when seemingly brain-dead like this, Haru still looked gorgeous in Makoto’s eyes. The moonlight cast a creamy glow over his pale skin, and the way he peered up at him through those long, dark lashes drove Makoto _crazy._

Not that he’d ever say something like that to Haru. But it’s not like anyone would ever find out that he thought about these sorts of things from time to time…Unless the ‘thought police’, something he’d dreamt up when he was young to keep from thinking mean thoughts, really existed…

Haru stood up, his legs still a little wobbly from whatever had happened to him. “Makoto…I’m glad you helped me. Those stairs were kinda hard.” He giggled, languidly wrapping his arms around the taller boy’s neck, looking up at him with eager ocean eyes.

It was _weird_ for Haru to laugh. Adorable, but weird. Makoto was growing more worried by the second, although romantic frustration was starting to cancel it out due to all the physical contact that Haru seemed to be craving.

It was then that Haru stood on tiptoe, faltering a little before pressing his lips against Makoto’s. The room disappeared momentarily, and Makoto felt so many feelings at once that he almost short-circuited. Why was Haru doing this? Why was he so close? Why did this feel so _right?_ Why did his lips taste like…

 

Why did his lips taste like _vodka…?_

That’s when the pieces came together. With the utmost reluctance, Makoto pushed the noiret away, already regretting it. “Haru…you’re drunk, aren’t you?” He asked, voice shaky from frustration.

“No, I’m…I’m not. I just _want_ you, Makoto…” Haru sighed breathlessly, going half-limp in the other’s arms as he leaned up for another kiss.

It was straight out of a horror film – your biggest wish comes true right before your eyes, yet it happens in such a twisted way. You can’t accept it without ruining something else that’s very important to you – you can’t save the child without witnessing the death of your wife. You can’t escape the demon without passing it on to someone else.

 

Makoto couldn’t have Haru without sacrificing his best friend’s dignity.

And their friendship was far more important than the raging erection in Makoto’s pants, which Haruka was starting to take notice of, unfortunately.

 

“Makoto…you- you got _this_ hard for me-?” Haru slurred, palming the front of the brunet’s pants teasingly, which resulted in a conflicted whimper from Makoto.

“Haru, we can’t do this! You’re drunk, it’s…it’s not right! You should be resting! Look, I’ll set up a bath for you, get you a big glass of water…I’ll stay the night if you want!” He offered, trying to find the willpower necessary to push Haru away.

“Makoto, it’s not wrong to do this…we both want it, right? I want you…I want you so badly…” He twinkled, though he was tripping over his words as much as ever as he pressed his hips up against Makoto’s.

Makoto let out a low groan of arousal, barely able to hold himself together. This was God’s way of punishing him for some awful deed he’d done in a past life, wasn’t it? This couldn’t be Haru – this was an incubus that happened to look _just_ like Haru. He had to resist this temptation, lest he face some sort of divine punishment, right?

“You don’t like me-? Look…I just want you…” Haru pouted, his lips pursing in a way that made Makoto’s heart utterly _break,_ it was so sweet. “I want you inside me- I want to feel Makoto inside me-“ He cooed, his hand trying to wriggle its way beneath the waistband of Makoto’s pants.

 

At this point, all of Makoto’s body had froze. He’d become a glacier, shocked into submission by Haru’s horrifically obscene (and admittedly erotic) words. The only warm part left on his body was his throbbing erection, which became more painful by the second.

 

Makoto had zero experience in these sorts of situations. He had no idea what to do. He parted his lips, but no words came out. He tried to move his arms, but his muscles were unresponsive.

“Haru…” He finally choked out, starting to regain some grip on reality. “Haru, you’re too drunk…”

“I’m not, I swear…” Haru sighed, finally removing his hand from Makoto’s embarrassing ‘problem’ and resting it on the brunet’s waist. “But I understand…just take me to bed, okay?” He asked, murmuring his words like a child who just dropped his ice cream.

Makoto conceded, feeling terrible about making Haru this upset. He lifted him up princess-style, which sober Haru would’ve objected to violently. Up the stairs they went, the floorboards creaking conspicuously, as if watching Makoto to make sure he didn’t take advantage of the drunken water sprite in his arms.

Once they reached the bedroom, he placed Haru on the bed as gently as possible, admiring the way he still managed to seem so _elegant,_ even when drunk. Oh, Makoto was in _way_ too deep. He was hopelessly in love, and that’s why he couldn’t do this to Haru.

 

Or at least, he _thought_ he couldn’t do it.

 

There was a bit of sobriety starting to glimmer in Haru’s eyes, or at least, that’s what Makoto started telling himself as he watched his friend wordlessly strip off his shirt. He knew Haru sometimes liked to sleep in nothing but underwear (or swimwear), so this was perfectly ordinary.

Makoto watched lustfully as Haru slid his pants off of his pale, hairless legs – this was _not_ good. Was he doing this on purpose just to make his sexually frustrated friend miserable?

And then, Makoto reached his breaking point. Haru slid off his swimsuit (which he’d evidently worn as a substitute for underwear once again) and tossed it aside. Bathed in the soft glow of the stars and moon, he looked almost unreal. He tilted his naked form towards Makoto, beckoning him with eager eyes.

“Come on- just fuck me. _Please._ ” He begged, grabbing Makoto’s arm needily.

 

This couldn’t be happening. This could _not_ be happening.

 

It was a dream, right? It certainly seemed dream-like enough. And anything goes in a dream…

That’s the sort of argument Makoto made against his conscience as he removed his shirt and pinned Haru down on the bed.

 

Even angels reach a point where they just can’t take it anymore, after all.

 

Haru instantly warmed to Makoto’s touch, whimpering eagerly when the brunet’s hand brushed against his erection. “Please—more—“ He murmured, his eyes glimmering with drunken desire.

How was he supposed to do this? He knew how sex between men was supposed to work, but he’d never seen it in practice.

From that moment on, Makoto was relying on his gut instinct alone – he flipped Haru onto his hands and knees, figuring that’d be the most reliable position to take him from. He awkwardly slicked his fingers up with some sort of hand cream that Haru kept on his nightstand, and gazed down at the sight before him.

 

Christ, he was really going to go through with this, wasn’t he?

 

The room was so unbearably silent that he could hear Haru’s breaths come out in short, coarse pants. His usually-ivory skin was tinted with a pink shade that Makoto was finding hard to resist. It was obvious that his drunken lover was growing impatient, judging by the way he began to shake his ass teasingly, as if trying to capture Makoto’s attention.

 

Perhaps it didn’t occur to him that Makoto was physically incapable of paying attention to anything else right now.

 

Slowly, not wanting to hurt him, he pressed a finger into the warm tightness of Haru’s entrance, which earned him a hum of encouragement from the other. The brunet couldn’t help but wonder if this was Haru’s first time – if he was _this_ tight, he was most likely a virgin, right? Also, Makoto would’ve liked to think that Haru would tell him if he ever did something like _that._

He tentatively slid in another finger, silently thanking god for making sure that Haru kept lotion on his nightstand. Makoto arched and flexed his fingers a little, trying to stretch the noiret out enough, trying to relax those muscles that relentlessly clamped over his fingers.

Haruka had buried his face in the pillow at this point, letting out muffled moans of need. “Makoto—I’m ready—“ He whined. It would’ve been an inaudible cry, had the room not been so hushed.

That was all the confirmation Makoto needed. He slid off his pants and boxers faster than he’d ever slid them off in his entire life. He lined himself up with Haru’s entrance, body trembling with anticipation and slight guilt.

It was difficult but rewarding to push himself inside – the noiret was still unbearably tight, and his mewls of pain made Makoto want to stop. But he managed to thrust the entire way into Haru, gripping his hips gently.

 

After giving him a minute or two, Makoto could feel Haru’s body adjust to his size – the muscles stopped twitching so aggressively, and the soft cries of anguish ceased. All that remained was a sense of overwhelming pleasure and one-sided love.

And it was with love that Makoto moved, trying his best to make Haru feel it as he pumped himself in and out at a pace he hoped was comfortable for the other. He watched the other’s movements in awe, still unsure as to how someone could be so utterly _beautiful._

The way his spine moved, the way his hips pressed against his own, the way his hair fell like a dark wave across the pillow – Makoto observed the minute details relentlessly until his vision began to blur.

 

It was the happiest he’d ever been.

 

But of course, happiness never lasts.

 

He woke up next to Haru, the sun burning with judgement. Makoto Tachibana had done something horrible, and now he’d have to suffer the consequences.

Haruka opened his cerulean eyes and looked over at his visibly-uncomfortable bedfellow. “Makoto…did we…did we fuck?” He asked sleepily.

“…Yeah.”

 

 


End file.
